warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Charart/Needed
Here is a list of all the chararts we still need. Please cross a name out using when you or another user has started working on it. If you don't want other people working on your character's art, or if you have ref sheets or whatnot for them, please leave a note below. Ones we can do now ThunderClan *Addertooth (MCA) *Clawear (W) *Feathersky (K) *Foxpaw (ADT) (K, A) *Gingerheart (K, Q) *Goldenflash (Q) *Leafpelt (A, W) *Oakbranch (K, A, W) *Palekit (K) *Patchmottle (Lo, W) *Pinekit (K) *Poppypaw (TC) (KP, Lo, MCA) *Rainspeckle (W) *Robinfeather (100) (A, W, E, Star) *Robinfeather (AMW) (K, A, W) *Rockfall (K, A, W, Alt W, D) *Sorrelwish (Q) *Sparrowheart (W) *Specklepelt (K, A, W) *Spottedpaw (Lo, A) *Squirreltail (K, A) *Streampaw (K, Lo) *Stripefur (A, W) *Sunstripe (K, A, W) *Willowstar (TC) (A, W, D, Alt L) *Wolfnose (K, A, W) *Wolfpaw (ADT) (K) ShadowClan *Badgerstripe (W) *Dapplestar (Ki, Ro, Lo, W) *Ivystem (K, W) *Ivystorm (K, D) *Nutpaw (K, A) *Sagepaw (K, MCA) *Seedpaw (A) *Slashscar (W, Q) *Spiderkit (K) *Stonefoot (W) *Thornspots (W) *Toadpuddle (K, W) WindClan *Mudpelt (K, W) *Rowan (Lo, A) *Thistlefur (W) RiverClan *Dustclaw (W) *Jayclaw (Ki, Lo, Ro, D) *Marigoldpaw (Ki, Lo, A) *Mistpaw (Ki, KP, A) *Otterfoot (W) *Pikepelt (K, W) *Poppyspots (W) *Splashheart (W) LightClan *Brackentail (W) *Honeystripe (MC) *Poppyheart (D) *Sunleap (W) *Whiteflight (W) *Birchwing (W) *Cloverstep (W) *Brightbreeze (W, Q) *Amberkit (K) *Rosekit (LC) (K) (Please base it off this) The Tribe of Rushing Water *Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain (Q) *Petal of Tall Flower (TB) *Reed That Grows by River (K) *Snow Falling on Stones (CG) *Snowflake Drifting Through Air (TB) *Star That Twinkles at Night (K) *Sunshine Between Tree Leaves (TB) *Wind That Blows Across Grass (Q) The Society None Cats Outside Clans *Clover (CotP, Q) *Lavender (K) *Maple (BloodClan) *Misty (K, KP) *Silky (KP, Q) *Shadow (Lo, Ro, Q, BloodClan) *Sunshine (Lo) (K, Lo) *Tiger (Lo, Ro, BloodClan) *Whiskers (K, KP) *Wolf (Lo, Ro, BloodClan) Ones we still need blanks for LightClan *Berrywhisker © *Thorntail © The Society *Willowsky (SL, SA) Artist Notes Warriorcat1195 *This is stated on the main page, but please email me at warriorcat1195@outlook.com for images if they do not already have an image on their page. *I definitely prefer shading tints that work with the color of the cat, but you can spruce it up, if it really bothers me I'll let you know some way or another. *Be prepared for me to be nitpicky about little things; I'm sorry it's just the way I am (wonder if I have OCD...) *Misty, Teika, and Tidbit are based off real cats, so I will send you a million reference pictures, and it will be really hard, just for forewarning (but if you do want to do one of those three Teika is the easiest) *If you can please get the cat's current version done first if it's not already done :) Spookycat27 *Poppyheart, Mistymoon, Sorrelsplash, all the apprentices in Fixing the Past, Icewhisker, and Sedgespring are mine. *Don't care about the rest (I mean, I do care, but...) *Oh, and if you'd be so kind as to not use a green shading tint. *shudders* I can't stand how that tint-type throws off the colors of a cat. StarlightGirlHSS *I prefer tints that work with the colors, so blue for gray, silver, white, black, etc, red for brown, ginger, yellow, etc, and purple on rare occasions. And don't make the tints neon! *Other than that, i don't really care. I mean, try not to make the cat too....off. (for lack of better word) Foxstep1 *I appreciate the help so you can do my characters if you want. *Please leave me a message if you want to do one of mine so I can tell you if I want a specific tint, stripe pattern, and such. If you don't get a response from me within 48 hours, you can post it anyway but exceptions are made if I can't be online. Category:Charart Category:Projects